Shadows Fall
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Six years after their parents were murdered. Sesshomaru and InuYasha Tokijin are starting to learn that the creatures of legend, vampires are real and would soon change their lives forever. However, these changes maybe more then t
1. Dark Blood

**Title: Shadows Fall**

**Summary:** Six years after their parents were murdered. Sesshomaru and InuYasha Tokijin are starting to learn that the creatures of legend, vampires are real and would soon change their lives forever. However, these changes maybe more then the two brothers can stand.

Genres: _Angst/Romance/Drama_

**Chapter 1: Dark Blood**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Shadows danced on the walls, while the flames lapped at the wood in the fireplace. Silence befell the room as a young man of twenty-seven, with golden brown eyes and a long silver braid hung down his back, stared into the flames. A satin blue tie hung around his neck; it looked out of place against the black dress shirt he was wearing.

Suddenly a voice broke through the silence.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you don't believe those stories that reporter was talking about, do you? You know, the one about vampires being real?"

The man who had been watching the fire burn glanced away from it, just for a moment, as he glanced at the young man who sat across from him. The young man mirrored his own features. However, the younger man's hair flowed freely across his shoulders.

"No InuYasha, I do not. They are merely a myth; things created in order to keep children in bed at night."

Six years. Six years from when their father and InuYasha's mother had been murdered. Only making their way home from seeing a play, they were found bloodless. Pitchfork-like marks etched on their necks, and their pale complexions made it seem as if the life had been sucked out of them. There were rumors about the way they were killed to be unnatural. Sesshomaru, however, refused to listen to them; he denied even the thought. However their parents weren't the only one's to be killed in such a way. There had been others as well...some of them just seemed to vanish with out a trace.

InuYasha thought about what Sesshomaru had just said. "_No, InuYasha I do not, they are merely a myth; things created in order to keep children in bed at night."_

He couldn't help but disagree with his brother's reasoning. He had only been fourteen at the time, but he had been there as well when they had been asked to identify their bodies. He had seen the same marks on their necks, just as Sesshomaru had.

"The marks on our father and mother's neck, they were strange... don't you think?"

Sesshomaru turned his cold eyes back to the fireplace, refusing to answer his little brother's question.

"It is late. I believe you have classes in the morning, correct? You should get some rest."

"But Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru's voice turned slow, cold and hard as he spoke, he didn't even bother to look at his brother as he spoke.

"I never wish to hear you speak of this again, is that clear?" his tone trying to put an end to the conversation, "Good night, little brother."

Anger toward his older half brother flickered in his own honey golden brown eyes.

"Feh, whatever. Kagome is coming over for dinner tomorrow so you better be nice to her; I'd like to keep this one. Just cuz _you_ want to live alone doesn't mean I gotta."

Sesshomaru response was a simple nod, as he watched InuYasha head toward the stairs. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed that InuYasha had stopped at the second step.

"Hey Sesshomaru did you hear that?"

Sesshomaru glanced up from the book he had just picked up.

"Hear what, InuYasha?"

Just then InuYasha hear it again.

"Meow...meow."

"It sounds like a cat."

Sesshomaru closed his book and listened once more.

"Meow."

He then closed his eyes and then smirked at his brother.

"Yes, that is what it appears to be."

InuYasha growled as he turned and walked back down the steps, and walked over to the patio doors and opened them. Once opened a beautiful black cat with gleaming golden eyes helped itself inside. It then walked over to InuYasha and rubbed against the leg of his black jeans.

"Hey there, where did you come from?"

The cat just looked up at InuYasha and meowed, he then lifted the cat into his arms to read the tag that hung from it crystal colored collar.

"Well hi there Bast, this is a weird ID tag your wearing."

He then fingered the unique shape of the tag...it was the shape of the full moon. As he held it in his fingers, the tag seemed to glow with the moon light. InuYasha then stroke the raven fur of the cat as she lay in his arms.

"How does a saucer of milk sound?"

"Meow, mew, meow."

InuYasha chuckled as the cat climbed out of his arms and onto his shoulders to rub against his neck.

"All right, all right I'm going."

Sesshomaru remained silent as he watched his brother and his newly found friend, sauntered to the kitchen. Losing interest, he looked back down at his book.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A pair of pearl black eyes came to life as the image of a black cat with a glowing moon tag rippled across the mirror glass.

"Kisa, I wish to speak with you."

In a blink of an eye and by the cover of thin gray smoke, a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes appeared.

"Yes Ammon, my lord what is it?"

Ammon walked around the mirror. He ran his index finger slowly across the mirror's frame as he slowly made it towards the woman know as Kisa. He then began to circle her as well; his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you remember the mortal man with silvery colored hair and unique golden brown eyes that we killed years ago?"

A shiver ran up Kisa's spine as the warm feeling of the kill flooded her senses. She lulled her neck back as her lord slowly ran his fingers along her neck.

"Yes, my lord, his blood was unlike his woman's. Though very faint the human had traces of something ancient in his blood. That is why we have been watching his family, for his children have the same hair and eyes as he did."

His voice was seductive as he kissed her neck and then her lips before he asked,

"Do you know were Bast is my dear?"

Kisa winced as Ammon suddenly grabbed her by her neck, his nails digging into her pale skin.

"I will tell you where your familiar went; she is on forbidden ground, the Tokijin house to observe. Your feline has crossed the line."

A silky voice then spoke from the shadows.

"Couldn't we just go and retrieve her Ammon?"

A beautiful woman with black hair and blonde highlights walked into the living room. She was dress in a low cut black dress; the fingers on the black gloves she was wearing had been cut off, her slender fingers protruding through the black. But even though her beauty was dazzling, her red eyes were the most hypnotic thing about her.

Ammon looked at her thoughtfully as he licked the blood from Kisa's neck.

"No, we shall let her be for now. By the way Kirara, where is Lucius? Anyway, shall we go catch dinner? Perhaps he had the same idea."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A young woman pressed her back against the wall as she and a man walked around the corner from a dinner theater. She moaned as her date, a young man of twenty-eight with steely blue eyes and wavy dark hair, kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Such, an intoxicating scent; I could just eat you up."

The woman giggled as he then nibbled playfully on her neck. However his play soon became rough, unfortunately by the time she realized what was happening, it was already too late.

**_Lucius where are you, Ammon is looking for you!_**

Lucius smiled as he heard the silky voice break though his thoughts.

_'I shall be there in a minute Kirara dearest, just finishing up dinner.'_

_**Just don't take to long my precious.**_

_'I wouldn't dream of it.'_

Lucius hissed as his fangs bit deeper into his prey's neck. Just before she was about to draw her late breath, Lucius released her and watched as she slumped to the ground.

"Well, it's been real fun doll. But I believe I have worn you out, so why don't you rest a bit my dear."

Licking the blood from his teeth and lips, Lucius smirked once more at the dead woman who lay on the alley floor. He then turned to leave when something impaled him in his shoulder. His steely blue eyes turned to see a cross shaped dagger in his shoulder.

Lucius hissed as he pulled the dagger out, his once steely blue eyes burned a bright yellow as anger filled them.

"If you were aiming for my heart little girl you missed."

"Nope you're wrong, I was right on target."

A young woman about twenty stepped into view; her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore skin tight leather pants and a black tube top. Her neck was decorated with a magenta choker; the charm hung a small stake with blood on it. The woman's brown eyes flared with determination.

The woman swung a scythe in the air toward Lucius. He managed to voice two words before the scythe ripped him apart.

"Half-breed."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha chuckled as Bast ran up the stairs and ran right to his room. Once he had made it to his room, he noticed that Bast had made herself at home on the end of his bed.

"Well, I'm glad one of us can go to sleep so easily."

Just as InuYasha is about to slid into the covers there is a light knock at his bedroom door

"Come on in."

He then watched as Sesshomaru poked his head into the doorway.

"I wish to apologize for my tone of voice earlier. I took my anger over Kato's death out on you. Good night then."

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru pulled his head back out and walked up the hallway. Kato had been one of his brother's buddies growing up. They had even been in love with the same girl, Rin Taku. In the end, Sesshomaru was the one who decided that his friend deserved to have her more then him. What did she have now? Nothing. She was a twenty-six year old widow, and an expecting mother.

"Sesshomaru, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope that now that Kato is gone. Maybe you and Rin can find happiness together."

**TBC**

(**A/N:** Ok, a **HUGE** Thank you goes out to Anuz2, for she is one of my many betas she's also the one who helped me with the title. Well we now have come to they end of this chapter. Please remember to tell me what you think good, bad whatever, but no flames guys please if you hate it that much just don't review.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

21


	2. Secrets in the Shadows

Title: **Shadows Fall**

**Summary:** Six years after their parents were murdered. Sesshomaru and InuYasha Tokijin are starting to learn that the creatures of legend, vampires are real and would soon change their lives forever. However, these changes maybe more then the two brothers can stand.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters.

**(A/N: A big thank you to Anuz2, not only is she my beta for this story, she is also one of my muses. Without her help I don't know if I would have ever gotten this chapter finished)**

**Chapter 2: Secrets in the Shadows**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Kirara's eyes snapped open suddenly as a sudden pain burned deep within the small trace of what was left of her soul. That's when she uttered one silent word.

"Lucius."

Tears of blood pooled from her ruby eyes as a silky voice spoke to her.

"It would seem our half sister has once again betrayed us. I can not allow this to continue. I must put a stop to this; I should have killed her mother long ago when Gabriel could not."

Kirara gasp when she heard this.

"But Ammon...what of the child she carries?"

Ammon sighed as he replied to his goddess.

"The child is of no concern of mine; he will be the same as his sister. It is better if he is destroyed before he is born."

Kirara felt her heart shatter at Ammon's words. There was no way she could let him take Xethina's life. Ammon was the father of both Lucius and Gabriel. He had been the one to show them how to live in the shadows. In return, Lucius had fathered her. He had been her creator, her lover, and now he was gone forever.

**_'Kisa, I must speak with you.'_**

**_'Where are you? Are you with Xethina? How is she?'_**

There was a short pause before Kisa answered her.

_'Yes, I'm with Xethina, and she doing fine. Kirara what's wrong why do you sound upset?'_

_**'I'll explain later. Don't let anyone else near Xethina; guard her with your life Kisa.'**_

When she was positive that no one was watching her, she transformed and jumped out the window of the large mansion. If a normal human were to look at the strange cat, it would appear to be a normal blonde cat with black stripes. However, to the trained eye, one could see the two tails that trailed behind it as it ran.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha mumbled something to Sesshomaru, as he walked over to get the door, Bast following quickly behind him.

"I mean it Sesshomaru, be nice to her."

Sesshomaru's golden brown eyes flickered with a strange glow as he spoke to his brother.

"Why InuYasha, I know not of what you mean. I am always a perfect gentleman, when you have female companions over."

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing; damn that stoic bastard again.

"Sure you are that is until you asked them how much they really love me, or if they would be willing to marry me. Oh and my personal favorite, _'I must know, would you be willing to give your live for my little brother.'_"

Inuyasha's own golden brown eyes flashed back at his brother, "I mean what the hell kind of question is that? I'm supposed to protect her, not the other way around."

The discussion that the two brothers' were having was interrupted, once again, by the door bell. Bast meowed and pawed at InuYasha's pants leg, causing him to look down at her.

"Yeah, I know Bast; I'm going. All be right there Kagome."

InuYasha hurriedly tucked his shirt into to the waist of his blue jeans. He then proceeded to fix the collar on his red and white plaid dress shirt. Once he was sure that he looked decent, he answered the door.

Sesshomaru shook his head at the stupid half grin that appeared on his brother's face as he opened the door. He couldn't see how this young woman was going to be different from any of the other women InuYasha had dated.

_'What could be so different about this one? That he is thinking about marrying her?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of InuYasha's voice, followed by the voice that Sesshomaru knew must be Kagome's.

"Wow Kagome, you look great. You didn't have to get all dress up; it's just dinner with my brother."

InuYasha was taking in every inch of the woman before him. Her long soft raven hair as it trail over her shoulders and down her back. Those deep chocolate orbs that just seen to dance with life as she looked back at him lovingly. Kagome was wearing a mint green turtle-neck with a pink poncho sweater that buttoned at the neck and hung past her waist. Black dress pants and laced up black shoes finished up her dress, as soft tan leather gloves graced her delicate hands.

She then leaned forward to place a soft and gentle, yet pleasing, kiss upon his lips. Breaking the kiss she smiled as she looked at InuYasha.

"Well considering, how _you're_ dressed for tonight's dinner with your brother...."

"Half brother," InuYasha mumbled under his breath as he waited for Kagome to finish.

"I came as casually dressed as you are so there."

Kagome then stuck her tongue out at InuYasha in a playful gesture, which caused InuYasha to respond with his own playful response.

"You see, I thought I warned you about sticking your tongue out at me. Now you're going to get it."

Wrapping his strong arms around her, InuYasha lifted her feet off of the porch. He then proceeded to tickle her navel area.

"N...ooooo InuYasha, stop that's not fair, stop it tickle...plea...se stop it."

Kagome managed to ask in between giggles. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the two lovers to a dead stop as a cold voice spoke to them.

"Perhaps I should leave, seeing how the two of you want to be alone."

A red hot blush crept into the cheeks of both Kagome and InuYasha at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. He stepped out of the shadows of the living room doorway; his long silvery locks were pulled back in a similar fashion to the way Inuyasha was wearing his. However as Inuyasha's was pulled back tight, his was done more loosely to prevent his locks from being damaged. He was dressed in a pale blue cashmere sweater, tan khakis and chestnut loafers.

His golden brown orbs flickered with something as he took in Kagome's beauty. For he now knew that the young woman his little brother was dating, was breath taking in all accounts. Yet she was not as stunning as Rin, for Rin's beauty seemed to grow every day even though she was pregnant with her deceased husband's child. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he spoke once more.

"You must be Kagome. I am honored to finally get the chance to meet you. My little brother tells me often of how fond he is of you, and now I understand why. You are very lovely indeed."

Kagome did her best not to blush as she looked over at Sesshomaru. Other then InuYasha, she wasn't use to getting comments on how beautiful she was.

"Thank you, you are too kind."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he spoke.

"Nonsense, for I only speak the truth. Come, the both of you. Let us eat dinner, before it becomes cold."

Turning on his heel Sesshomaru gracefully started to head toward the dinning room. Taking her hand, InuYasha and Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the dinning room for dinner.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The minute she opened the door to her house, she was greeted by the friendly voice of her soft hearted fiancée.

"You're home early Sango, so I take it your hunt was a success?"

Propping her scythe behind the front door, she then slipped off her boots as she walked through the hallway to her living room. There, with a romance novel in his hands, was the love of her life.

"Yep, I got him. So he won't be killing anyone anytime soon."

Sango frowned at the book that was in his hands before she spoke again.

"How can you read that smut? You are such a pervert Miroku."

Miroku grinned over at Sango as he spoke.

"This is not one of my smutty books, I swear, and besides even if I am a pervert, at least I'm your pervert."

She frowned as one thought ran through her mind at that very moment.

_'Yes, lucky me. I wonder how I got so lucky to be blessed with such a pervert?'_

Breaking free of her thoughts, Sango turned her dark eyes back to look at Miroku as she smiled.

"So how was your day at the hospital?"

Miroku shrugged is shoulders as he answered.

"It was just another day in the daily grind. We lost a car accident victim today; we got a blood transfusion setup. However, it was already too late to do anything to save her."

He closed his eyes as Sango massaged his shoulders, he sighed as her lips nibbled on his neck until they had found his own lips.

"Sango, remind me I owe you a rub down later."

Sango smiled as she whispered into his ear, "You can count on it."

Miroku then sadly ended the mood, much to his own disappointment.

"Sango, as much as this kills me, I was able to bring dinner home for your father. I'll go heat it up if you want me too; you know you can't keep your father down in the basement forever. The others will find him, and from what you told me; they will kill him."

Seeing that she had gone silent for a moment, he took his leave and walked to the kitchen. He then pulled two bags of B blood out of the refrigerator. Miroku placed the blood in a microwave safe container, and place it in the microwave a few seconds to warm it up. He kept the lid on as he pulled a cup out of the cupboard. As he turned to face Sango, he saw an all too familiar flicker in her brown eyes as she eyed the crimson liquid inside the container.

"Come my dear Sango, it's time for another dose of your serum. Can you fight it long enough for us to get down stairs?"

Sango clutched her sides as if she was in pain, and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I think so."

Nodding his head in response he moved quickly toward the basement door.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Gabriel lifted his head slowly, as he heard the sound of feet moving toward the basement door. Small short strands of his dark brown shoulder high hair, had come loose from his tie and now framed the sides of his sad, yet handsome, face. His grey eyes seemed to hold the story of his long life deep within them.

It had been three hours, three hours since he felt Lucius pass out of this world. He also knew that it had been his daughter who had been responsible for his permanent death. There had been times he had told Sango to kill him as well, but she had told him that she couldn't because her mother loved him to much.

His daughter's fiancée, Miroku came down the stairs first, and then was followed by his very now pale looking daughter. Gabriel knew what was happening to her, she was suffering because of his damnable vampiric blood. His still heart ached in pain as he watched her fall to her knees, just as Miroku reached her.

"Hang on Sango, you can do it. Just a few more seconds and everything will be alright."

Taking her left arm in his grip, he turned it palm up as he injected the serum into a vein in her arm. Miroku took her into his arms, when her body started to shake as the serum started to take effect. Sango then placed her hands on his shoulders as she pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm all right now." She smiled when she saw the doubt that was in his eyes. Placing a kiss on his cheek she spoke once more.

"Really Miroku, I'm fine."

At the sound of chains rattling, she turned to look ay her father.

"Dad?" She asked. However, the vampire refused to look at her.

"Daddy, Dad, look at me please."

Gabriel lifted his head slowly until his sad grey eyes meet with his daughter's chocolate ones. His voice when he spoke was filled with so much sadness, it was like feeling all of the heartaches he had felt over the past centuries; and he had seen many as a creature of darkness.

"I am sorry Sango. I'm sorry for all the suffering you had to endure growing up, as well as everything you have to live through now. I should have never stayed with your mother that night. If I hadn't, your mother Xethina, and your unborn sibling wouldn't be in the danger they are in now."

Sango gave it some thought as she slid down the wall, to sit beside her father

"You have a point, they wouldn't be. Then again, if you hadn't been with mother when you did, she probably would be in the cold ground by now, and I wouldn't be here either."

Leaning toward Gabriel she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before she got to her feet. Miroku smiled at her as he offered Gabriel the warm drink that he was holding.

"I hope it's to your liking, I did what I could to warm it up."

Gabriel bowed his head in thanks as he took the glass from Miroku. He sniffed a few times, his nose taking in the scent of the drink before he placed it to his lips.

"Human blood, you didn't have to Miroku. I don't want you to get in trouble at work. A few rats would have done the trick."

Miroku at first didn't know what to say at first. Sango giggled lightly at him as he struggle to find words to say to Sango's father.

"It's no big deal sir, besides rat's blood is on the menu for tomorrow night."

Hearing this caused Gabriel to chuckle at Miroku, and in turn all three of them started to laugh. Realizing what he had just said, Miroku stopped laughing long enough to ask.

"Um, you didn't want me to kill it first did you?"

Gabriel chuckled once more before he became serious.

"No of course not, I'll take care of it."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kirara relaxed a bit now that she and Kisa had gotten Xethina moved out from under Ammon's nose. She knew that simply moving her would not stop Ammon for long. However she was unsure of what she could do to protect the human that had become her friend. She knew that she or Gabriel killing Ammon was out of the question, for he had sired them both as well as Lucius. Kirara knew that killing one's sire meant death to the offspring that did the killing.

"What am I to do?"

She was at a stand still and she didn't know where to turn. That's when a cruel yet silky voice to her from the shadows.

**_"I could dispose of him myself, if you would like. No harm will come to the human female. Gabriel is like a brother to me and the woman belongs to him...does she not?"_**

Kirara's voice almost froze in her throat when she heard the voice coming from the dark shadows.

"Menoumaru, what are you doing here?"

That's when a figure with long green-blue hair, pale white skin, lavender eye shadow outlined each one of his blood red eyes. Two red stripes could be seen on his forehead. Long golden ear rings hung from both of his ears, and ancient blue-green armor adorned his body as he showed himself off.

**_"Kirara, you did not answer my question. The human female belongs to Gabriel does she not?"_**

Finally being able to find her voice she spoke.

"Yes, yes Menoumaru she does."

His eyes settled on the woman with curly raven hair as she slept. Menoumaru then took in her whole appearance and smirked as he spoke.

**_"Like I said, the woman is of no interest to me. She belongs to Gabriel so she shall be under my protection as well. However, killing Ammon is very pleasing to me indeed, for I hold no loyalties to him."_**

**'Yes, I shall be more then happy to rid the world of that ancient. He has been a torn in my side since he was created. Do be careful Ammon; secrets always have a way of getting back at you.' **

(**A/N:** Ok that's all for this chapter, I do hope you all enjoyed it. It will get even better as it goes along. Of course those of you who read my other stories all ready know that. Take care.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	3. Trapped, Fading into Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't hold any ownership over the InuYasha characters.

(**A/N: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Ok guys not sure if this will get posted for Halloween, but I'm going to try.

**Anzu2**: Sorry, folks, it's my entire fault this didn't get posted on Halloween! –kicks computer- gomen nasi! – bows low-)

**Chapter 3: Trapped, Fading into Darkness**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

InuYasha's dress shoes clicked on the side walk, as he made his way home from Kagome's. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket, as a bone chilling breeze blew by him. InuYasha continued on his way to his home, when he heard foot steps falling behind him. Something was following him; he could just feel it.

The creepy thing was when he turned around... nothing was behind him. At first he just shrugged it off and headed on his way until he heard the same foot steps as before. When he stopped they stopped, but the steps didn't totally match his gait. They weren't his.

_'Shit, someone really is following me.'_

Hoping to lose who ever was keeping tails on him, InuYasha picked up his pace, maybe who ever it was would get tired. But as he continued, their pace remained the same as he sped down the sidewalk. InuYasha sighed with relief when his house came into view. His fingers wrapped themselves around his house key. He then proceeded to jam the key into the lock in the door.

"Come on damn it, unlock already."

After a turn of the lock and a good push, the front door of the house popped open for InuYasha. He scrambled into the house the best he could slamming the door closed behind him. After locking it tight, InuYasha then slid down the wooden door as relief flooded his senses.

_'Yes, I made it. I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't stay with Rin tonight.'_

He stiffened as a soft silky voice responded to his last thought.

**'Do not fear InuYasha, he will come to save you I promise.'**

The voice's words confused him greatly. _Save _him? Why would he need to be saved? All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. There was someone else inside his house with him. InuYasha stood up as he looked into the darkness of the living room. Without warning the fireplace came to life with bright dancing flames, startling him at first.

"I'm not afraid of you."

InuYasha eyed his father's antique sword that Sesshomaru had moved out of the living room and out into the hallway. InuYasha had never been happy with Sesshomaru's chosen place for Tetsusegia, but right now he couldn't have been happier. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the leather hilt of the sword.

"I've got a really sharp sword here, I know how to use it, so don't even think about trying anything."

Taking slow and cautious steps he made his way into the living room. InuYasha's nervous honey brown eyes darted around the room. It was empty. There wasn't a soul in the room...but then who had started the fire?

**"Come now, InuYasha. It's rude to point dangerous weapons at your guest. Someone could get injured, or even killed.**"

InuYasha's body stiffened at the sound of the voice, only this time it wasn't in his head. It was real.

"Who are you and what are you doing inside my house?"

A man, or at least InuYasha thought he was a man, appeared out of the shadows. Long green-blue hair seemed to wave down his back from his head, his skin was a pale white, lavender eye shadow outlined each one of his blood red eyes. Two red stripes could be seen on his forehead. Two long golden ear rings hung from his ears, and ancient blue-green armor adorned his body. The being smirked at InuYasha as he introduced himself, the look he was giving InuYasha unnerved him greatly.

**"I go by the name Menoumaru. As for what I am doing inside your house, I merely stopped by for a light drink, maybe two."**

InuYasha took a cautious step back as he looked at Menoumaru. He didn't like the way he was looking at him with his red eyes. They had suddenly taken on an animalist look, and InuYasha now knew that something was seriously wrong with the guy. Then out of no where, Bast appeared. Her black fur stood on end as she hissed madly at the intruder.

Menoumaru narrowed is ruby orbs down at Bast. He didn't have time for this, what did this cat think that she would accomplish?

**"Move you foolish feline, I have no time for your games."**

With one quick flick of his wrist, Menoumaru sent Bast flying out of the room.

**"Now where was I? Oh yes, InuYasha be a good boy and put down your sword."**

InuYasha gasped as he felt his body stiffen and his grip on Tetsusegia loosened. What was going on? How did Menoumaru, get control over his body? It was then that he realized something very important, Menoumaru couldn't be human. It just wasn't possible.

_'He's a demon, he has to be. But that still doesn't tell me what he wants with me.'_

**"Bravo InuYasha, aren't you the good little detective. I want you so I can catch your brother, and I want him so I can destroy a very old friend. I'm quite parched, mind if I have a drink? Oh good I was hoping you wouldn't mind."**

Suddenly InuYasha found himself unable to move; his entire body was completely immobile. In a blink of an eye Menoumaru was standing in front of him. He then ran a clawed finger down InuYasha's cheek.

**"You have such beautiful skin. It's almost a shame to damage it. However, give it a few days it will be as good as new."**

InuYasha's eyes widened as he saw two long fangs extent out from the demon's k-9s. A warning went off inside his head telling him to run, to get away as fast as he could. There was only one problem with that. He no longer had control over his body.

After a few beats Menoumaru gripped onto InuYasha. His fangs pieced the delicate skin on his neck, and blood ran from the wound and dripped onto the cream carpet. A million different things swarmed through his brain as InuYasha's blood soared through his body. It felt like his whole body was alive once again after all of these centuries.

Coming back to his senses Menoumaru removed his fangs from InuYasha; his weak body sagged against Menoumaru's who braced him with his arms. InuYasha did his best to pull away from him as a wave of dizziness struck him, causing him to lean on Menoumaru.

"What...what did...you do...to me?"

Licking the blood delicately from his lips, Menoumaru looked down at InuYasha as he held on to him. His blood colored eyes seemly came to life as he did.

**"Do try and relax, I only took a pint of your blood. Merely think of it as if you were at a blood drive. You look rather tired perhaps you should lay down for a spell."**

Menoumaru lifted InuYasha up into his arms as if he were nothing but a mere feather. He wanted to push this demon a way from him, but all of his strength had been stolen from him. So now there was really no way for him to fight back. Shifting InuYasha in his arms Menoumaru made his way up the spiral stair case, Bast following close behind growling and hissing the whole time.

Flipping through some of InuYasha's thoughts, Menoumaru found which room belonged to InuYasha himself. The scent of the forest pounded into his nose as he walked into the room. The walls were painted a cream color with maroon and hunter green leaves printed over it. The curtains in the room were a dark green as well, his eyes the fell on the queen sides bed that was in the room as well. A huge red dragon was printed on the comforter, as well as his pillows.

After seeing the inside of InuYasha room, Menoumaru had to give him more credit. For the young man had more taste then he had first thought. Hearing InuYasha's heart beat ringing in his ears once more, Menoumaru leaned once again toward the wound in his neck. He was brought back to reality as a loud hissed covered up the sound of InuYasha's heart beat, and four claw marks were left upon the white skin of his right cheek.

At first he just narrowed his eyes angrily at Bast. After a few seconds he seemed to calm down, as he watched Bast lick and clean the two small wounds on InuYasha's neck stopping the blood flow.

**"You are quite right my dear. I want InuYasha alive, if I kill him now he will serve me no purpose. I shall leave him to you now. I have another guest to greet soon."**

Bast's two glowing golden eyes stared after Menoumaru as he gracefully left the room. Once he was gone, she mewed and rubbed up against InuYasha, as she then busied herself with licking the salt off of his forehead and cheeks.

Down stairs Menoumaru was making himself at home in one of the lounge chairs. His next guest was one he truly couldn't wait to greet.

**"Sesshomaru Tokijin, you shall return home soon. The feeling that something is wrong at home will be too strong to ignore. You shall come to me like sheep to the slaughter. Sesshomaru, you are the true key to Ammon's end and it will be beautiful."**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru glanced over his tea cup to look at Rin Ra-kin. It had been nice to come and spend time with her tonight. Being only a month and a half away from delivering her unborn child, he had figured that his company was good to have. Yet at the same time, he felt that maybe he was betraying his best friend.

Then again he kept remembering the dying words of his friend.

Memory Flash

_"Sesshomaru, take care of them for me ok, the truth is I never expected to get her. Why did you give her up so easily?"_

_"At the time, my friend, you needed her sunshine more then I did."_

_Kato coughed a few times before continuing._

_"You know I could argue with you about that, but I'm not going too. Just promise me that you will care for her forever. That way I'll know that they are safe and being cared for, by someone who loves them." _

End

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru?"

He then blinked his honey brown eyes as Rin's voice broken through his thoughts.

"Yes I am fine, I was just thinking about old times. I apologize if I worried you."

Rin just shook her head at him.

"No its ok I was thinking about something too."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he heard this. What could she be thinking about? He then watched as she lowered her head and refused to look at him.

"Rin, if there is something you would like to tell me. Go on and tell me and I shall listen."

She took a deep breath as her cinnamon eyes fell upon her swollen abdomen. Reminding her that her confession was not just for her, but for the baby she wished was his.

"Sesshomaru there's something I need to tell you. I've kept this locked up inside me for so long that I just can't keep it to myself any longer."

He did his best to shake off the cold chill running down his spine. It wasn't Rin, but something else almost as if someone else was in danger. Remembering his promise to Rin to listen he brushed the cold chill as a chill from the cooler weather that was moving in soon.

"I really did love Kato, but I always wanted to find out what it would have been like if we would have married instead. I always had feelings for you, but I was never sure if you felt the same. Until the day Kato asked me to marry him, I had been sure that you were going to propose to me first. You never did, instead you left and got a table for yourself. When I came back inside the restaurant I saw you pull a small box out of your pocket I also saw the ring."

Sesshomaru felt as if some on had slapped him in the face with a glass of ice cold water. Had he heard her correctly, did she really see the ring he had planned on giving her? He had never been weak in his life accept when it came to Kato or Rin, then he would do any thing to keep them happy. Even if it meant giving up his own happiness, for they both had been special to him.

Rin noticed how quiet he had become, but didn't think anything of it as she finished her thoughts. She slowly stood up and walked over and sat beside Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry if you were hurt. I always did feel like there was more between us then just a friendship. I'm willing to give it a try if you are Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru startled her when he suddenly stood up from his seat.

"I do apologize once again, I however must be going. I have an important business meeting that I have to prepare for. So if you would excuse me, I wish you a pleasant evening."

She couldn't let him leave not yet, not until she showed him how her heart truly felt about him.

"Sesshomaru wait, don't go, not yet."

Not knowing what she could do to stop him. Rin ran for the door, she then reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

"We're not finished yet. I'm not finished yet."

Sesshomaru looked down at her with his own cold eyes, yet each time he did, something pulled on the strings of the very core of his soul. His breath was stolen from him as he felt a pair of warm soft lips pressing against his. Rin then pulled out of the deep kiss, leaving a very wide eyed Sesshomaru in her wake.

"Now you can go, because now I'm finished. I hope we get a chance to discuss things farther in the future. How does Friday sound to you?"

She had just kissed him. Now that came as a total surprise to him. He had never expected her to be the one to kiss him first.

"Yes, Friday sounds perfect, I must go now. Do take care Rin and good night."

Rin had a slight smile on her lips as she waved good bye and watched him walk down the street. She rubbed her arms as a cold breeze blew through her door. This cold weather didn't feel right; she hoped everything was alright between Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru was kicking himself all the way home. He didn't have a business meeting tomorrow. It was just an excuse he had used in order to leave tonight. Though he would be the first one to say that something didn't feel right, he just wasn't sure what it was.

At least until the house he and InuYasha lived in came into view. The windows were dark, not a single light was on.

"That's rather strange; InuYasha doesn't usually retire for the night until eleven thirty, it's only ten forty."

He had just slid the key into the lock, when something caused the hair on his neck to stand on end. This warning feeling caused Sesshomaru to take a step back. The cold feeling of dread rippled up and down his spine once again. He had only gotten that cold empty feeling twice in his life time.

The first time had been when his mother passed away; the second had been six years ago when he and InuYasha had lost their father. InuYasha's mother had done her best to be a mother to Sesshomaru as well. Fears then seemed to grip onto his heart and squeeze it tightly, causing his breath to catch in his lungs. If he only got this feeling when something horrible happened to his family, then why was he getting it now?

"InuYasha."

He forgot all of the signals he had been getting about there being danger near by, the only thing that mattered was finding InuYasha. He couldn't lose him. No matter how much he hated him, he was still family. Sesshomaru made his way toward the living room, flipping on a light. He then proceeded to call his brother's name, hoping that the worst had not happened.

"InuYasha, InuYasha are you home!? Answer me!"

Sesshomaru eyes widened in horror, when he found his father's sword Tetsusegia lying on the floor. InuYasha only would have taken it from its case unless he had been in danger. His stunning amber orbs then noticed something else that stood out on the light carpet. Turning on a heel he walked over at kneeled beside the red drops on the carpet.

_'Its blood but whose is it? InuYasha, what happened here tonight?'_

He then found himself staring in the direction of the stair case. If then was blood on the floor now matter how much, it only mean one thing someone had been injured. Sesshomaru soon found himself running up the stairs. Menoumaru continued to watch Sesshomaru from the shadows; he became very taken with him. No matter how panicked he appeared to be, his heart beat remained steady.

**"I shall enjoy hunting you tonight. I wonder how you will feel when we meet, but for now go to your little brother."**

Grabbing hold of the door knob he turned it and then pushed it open. There was no light shinning into the room, except for the few strand beams of moonlight. The moonlight caused the shadows from the trees to dance upon the walls of his brother's room. Sesshomaru glanced at the bed and noticed a figure lying on the bed. Bast stood up and meowed at him as he stood he the door way.

"InuYasha, are you ill?"

The cat meowed once more as she jumped from the bed. She then rubbed up against Sesshomaru's legs as if she was trying to get his attention. Bast then ran back to the bed and jumped up on it. Her golden eyes staring back at Sesshomaru as he watched her. He watched as she rubbed up against InuYasha and then turned to look back at Sesshomaru.

'_It's almost as if she's trying to tell me something.'_

She then walked to the end of the bed and meowed at Sesshomaru again before walking back up the bed to rub on InuYasha. The sound of InuYasha coughing and trying to catch his breath made Sesshomaru sigh in relief. InuYasha was alive.

"InuYasha what happened? Tetsusegia was not in its place. Tell me what happened."

The minute he was close enough to his little brother, InuYasha grabbed the shoulder of Sesshomaru dress shirt. This action at first startled Sesshomaru a bit, for InuYasha honey brown eyes were wild, not with fear, but depression. He also noticed in the moonlight how pale his brother's complexion was, as well as the small beads of sweat that were still clinging to InuYasha's forehead.

"Sesshomaru you have to get out of the house, it's not safe here. He's here, you have to go now."

Sesshomaru didn't understand what his half brother was talking about.

"He's a demon, one that feeds on human blood, you're not safe here. You need to leave here now."

InuYasha's rambles didn't make any sense to Sesshomaru. Surly InuYasha was playing some sort of joke on him. A way to get back at him for the other night, demons had not killed their parents and InuYasha would just have to get over it.

"InuYasha, stop this foolish, I am in no mood to put up with your foolish games. Now get up and go take a shower, which should help wash these foolish thoughts from your head."

Sesshomaru then rose from the bed and switch on a light. His eyes then drifted back to look at InuYasha. Then and only then, did he see how pale he really was. At first he had just thought it was a trick of the moonlight. Sesshomaru was at InuYasha's side in four graceful strides. He then placed a hand to InuYasha forehead; it was slightly warm with a fever.

Upon checking InuYasha for a fever, he noticed a dark crimson stain on the collar of his little brother's shirt. Slowly and gently he pulled the collar away from his neck. What he saw caused his own honey brown eyes widened in disbelief. There on InuYasha's neck were two puncture wounds in his neck. The stain on the floor downstairs had been InuYasha's blood.

**"Do you still believe that we are creatures of myth?"**

Sesshomaru's voice remain calm and stoic as he spoke to the being that was now in the room with him and his brother. Bast seemed to give the intruder in the room a warning hiss. Sesshomaru, however, refused to look at the intruder that was in the room.

"What creatures would you be referring too, Sir?"

Menoumaru remained silence for a moment as he stepped out of the shadows.

**"Why vampires of course, what else would I be speaking of?"**

Sesshomaru remained posed and confident as he continued to speak with this so called vampire.

"There are many other creatures of myth that you might be pretending to be. However, it seems you are what you say you are. So tell me what it is that you seek from me."

Menoumaru smirked as the words slid from his lips.

**"Why, I seek to take your life of course."**

(**A/N: **I want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing this wonderful story of mine, it means a lot to me.

Until next time, ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

18


	4. One Condition

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over the InuYasha characters, however Ammon, Kisa, and Gabriel belong to me.

(**A/N:** I would like to may something clear before I start the chapter. InuYasha is not a vampire **yet, neither is Sesshomaru **however if you continued the story you will learn more. One more thing to clear up there are tons of vampire lore out there, I own some of the books, in light with that you'll just have to continue reading to find your answers. Thank everyone who read the last chapter and sorry for the long wait. However I hope you find that this chapter was worth the wait.)

**Chapter 4: One Condition **

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Last Time:**

_Sesshomaru remained posed and confident as he continued to speak with this so called vampire._

"_There are many other creatures of myth that you might be pretending to be. However, it seems you are what you say you are. So tell me what it is that you seek from me."_

_Menoumaru smirked as the words slid from his lips._

"_**Why, I seek to take your life of course."**_

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

There was no show of emotion on Sesshomaru's face as Menoumaru's words sunk in. This man, this creature, as he so seemed had every intention of taking his life tonight. However, Sesshomaru wasn't about to give this intruder the upper hand. He was going to make sure that he was the one with the upper hand.

Sesshomaru's voice was cold as he spoke to Menoumaru. Before he allowed this creature to try or do anything he had to ask him one thing.

"You tell me that you seek my life, but for what purpose. I do not know you so what harm have I done to you?"

Menoumaru just smirked at Sesshomaru, his blood colored orbs giving off a hint of amusement. It was a look that caused Sesshomaru to dislike him even more. Was he playing some kind of game with him? One thing was certain; Sesshomaru didn't trust him at all. However, he remained silent and unreadable as he waited for Menoumaru to speak.

**"You are right; you haven't harmed me in anyway. However, you are the key to my successful destruction of an enemy."**

The words that Menoumaru spoke to Sesshomaru confused him a bit, causing Sesshomaru to question his words.

"A key you say, how am I a key to the destruction of one of your enemies?"

The small amount of naivety that Sesshomaru was showing Menoumaru seemed to delight him.

**"There are many things that you don't understand yet my dear Sesshomaru. However, don't worry you'll understand soon enough."**

Sesshomaru was unsure of Menoumaru's tone then again he was pretty sure that he didn't trust this so called vampire. This Menoumaru, this creature was starting to make Sesshomaru nervous. By now something inside was telling him to stay away from him to run, however his duty to his family kept him from running even if he did find InuYasha annoying he was still family his only family.

Menoumaru was now circling Sesshomaru, as a pride of lions would after their prey was alone and wounded right before they would kill it.

**"You are a stunning looking human Sesshomaru in fact it has been centuries since I have seen a human as lovely as you and your brother. I am looking forward to having you in my flock."**

Sesshomaru felt his spine stiffen as he continued to watch Menoumaru circle him. This man seemed to want to devour him, yet for some unknown reason he was holding back. The man or was he really a creature, suddenly smirked at him as if Sesshomaru had impressed him in some shape or form.

**"That's quite a wall you have build up inside of you. The coldness that seems to be pouring off of those brilliant honey brown eyes of yours is remarkable. How is it that you can be so cold?"**

Menoumaru became utterly pleased when he seemed to find what he was looking for. He then started to wave a finger in front of Sesshomaru.

**"Aren't you scared, come there has to be even a small potion of you that is frightened of me. It's only human nature; then again your ancestors weren't that human were they?"**

This not getting the rise out of Sesshomaru he had hoped to get before he killed him Menoumaru lunged toward Sesshomaru neck. Just when there was only a small gap between them Menoumaru let his fangs show, which caused Sesshomaru's eyes, widen in pure shock. The air in his lungs rushed out in one big gasp as he felt something sharp pierce the skin on his neck. There was pain at first before a calming sensation swept over him. A voice suddenly tore through the misty fog that was slowly building up in his mind.

"Get your fucking fangs off my brother, you damnable creatures killed our parents and you almost kill me. I ain't about to let you have Sesshomaru too."

Menoumaru couldn't stop the laughter that seemed to bubble out from within him.

**"You simple minded human, I didn't almost kill you I let you go, However if you are in such a hurry. I won't mind killing you first, InuYasha the youngest of the Tokijin family."**

Sesshomaru wanted to do something to stop Menoumaru before he harmed InuYasha again, but his head was already starting to spin from the blood Menoumaru had managed to take already. However he was unable too as a voice of a female spoke to him.

"That's quite enough Menoumaru; we have a use for both of the Tokijin brothers. So don't be stupid, just because the one has a tongue to himself."

Menoumaru narrowed his two blood red eyes at the woman who was now standing behind him. Her own violet eyes seemed to be sizing him up to see if he truly was a challenge at all.

**"Touran, what are you doing here?"**

Touran smirked as she walked farther into the room, her ice blue hair waving down her back as she walked.

"Is that something you really needed to ask, I've come to help you clean up the mess you made."

**"Damn her, I told Kirara that I had everything under control and that I would take care of everything."**

Touran continued to smirk at him, as she spoke.

"What you told Kirara and what she trusts is two different things."

Touran had a point Kirara only trusted Menoumaru so far, this was something that he was very aware of. Now that Touran was here, Menoumaru understood one thing. Kirara had never planned on letting him have either one of Toga Tokijin's sons.

**"Damn, that bitch."**

Menoumaru froze as the familiar soft voice of Kirara echoed inside of his head.

_'I'm anything but a bitch Menoumaru. Bring Sesshomaru and InuYasha to me, I wish to study them before they under go any changes; if you don't Touran will make sure that you do.'_

Her voice was gone before he even got a chance to say another word to her. Touran just smirked at him as she walked toward InuYasha.

"You see you don't wear the pants like you think you do. Now unless you want to get into trouble with Kirara you'll do what you were told."

InuYasha was preparing to fight back, even if it meant dying. However the minute her violet eyes locked with his honey brown orbs. He felt his body go stiff and then numb as he eyes rolled up into his head and darkness was once again his captor.

Sesshomaru was dumb struck as he watched the woman named Touran, lifted his little brother as if he weighted nothing. His head was still spinning as he felt Menoumaru lift him up into the air as well. When he tried to speak he found that his mouth was to dry to even try. That was when Touran spoke once more, "You better give him a small drink of water. We don't want him dying on the way."

Menoumaru gave him as he was told which help with the dryness in his mouth. However it did nothing to explain why he couldn't speak. From the looks of the demons that were kidnapping them, they weren't about to explain things to him either.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango jerked awake at the sound of chain scraping across the ground. She relaxed when she realized that it had been her father. Her sad eyes met the warm yet sad eyes of Miroku as he shook his head.

"He still hasn't eaten anything?"

This was so unlike her father, it was true that he was not much on human blood any longer yet he had never turned down a meal of rat's blood before. He had always eaten to keep her mother happy to make her happy, so why was he refusing it now? As Sango walked closer to him she saw that he was twirling a strange charm around with in his hands.

She then remembered the first day she had seen and questioned him about the strange charm.

_"Daddy what's that strange charm you always have with you?"_

_Her father's eyes had been as sad then as they were now. Giving his daughter a small smile as he began to explain what the charm was for._

_"This was given to me by a priestess, as a blessing or a curse you should say."_

_"Why?"_

_Had been her only question, which had gone unanswered until she had grown older to understand everything about it; which even included herself._

That priestess she had learned had been her mother's sister. He had been out hunting one night when he had came upon her in the forest. Xethina's sister had found it strange that he had not attack her, but had gone after a rabbit instead. Soon Xethina and Gabriel had fallen in love. To test this love Kira had thrown the pentagon on to Gabriel's chest. However, the pentagon only burned long enough to leave a pentagon on his right peck.

Shortly after Gabriel had passed out, as a blue light enveloped his body. The charm gave him control over his soul once more. The priestess Kira now knew that though a demon he was, his love for her sister was true.

So why did he have it out now after all of this years? Sango knew that her Aunt had told him, he might need it in the future, but how was that possible? So she decided to do something she had not done in a long time. She was going to ask her father about it.

"Dad, what's going on why haven't you eaten anything today?"

The minute she reached out to touch him he shied away from her. Just why was he acting so strange toward her now?

"Father, what is it? What's going on here?"

The same short strands of dark brown hair fell against the sides of his face. His grey eyes almost looked silver, was he trying to kill himself slowly and painfully. A slow sigh slipped from his lips as he spoke to his daughter.

"There is a lot going on Sango. Yet my greatest fear is that you will hate me once all of this is said and done."

His words only served to confuse Sango more, just what was her father talking about? All wonder about just what her father meant by his words, was swiped from her mind as something hard hit her in the back of the head. A tear of blood escaped from Gabriel's eye as he watched Sango fall into darkness. Gabriel caught her in his arms as he gently laid her down on the floor.

His now silver eyes looked up at Sango's attacker.

"That's was good enough Miroku, now make sure she is restrained well. We don't need Sango killing our invited guest now do we."

Miroku answered him in a monotone voice that didn't even sound right on him.

"No Master, we don't."

He then picked Sango's limp body up in his arms, and carried her over to a set of special wrist and ankle restrains. Her head sagged forward in her unconscious state. In the years before Sango and her mother, Gabriel knew that he would have delighted in what he was about to help Kirara do. Destroying people's lives is what his undead life had been about, that had been his life before he had been cursed. However, with what he was about to do he wished that he was still that monster of centuries ago.

_'My dear daughter Sango, please forgive me for what I'm about to do. Though I know it is wrong to ruin another person's life, this is the only way I know how to save your mother and unborn brother.'_

Gabriel then turned his grey eyes toward Miroku, whose own slate colored orbs were hazed over in a trance. After all these years of not using his dark gift, he found that he was still as good as the very first time.

"Miroku, our guest have arrived why don't you invite them inside.

With a simple nod Miroku went to let their expected guest inside. There was one thing Gabriel was sure of; he would do any thing to protect Sango and Miroku from harm. Realizing that he was still shackled, he placed the suggestion in Miroku's mind to free him.

"Wait Miroku, isn't there something else you should do first son?"

There was no emotion in his eyes as he answered Gabriel.

"Oh yes of course Gabriel."

Sliding a hand into his pocket Miroku pulled out a key, and then robotically placed it in the shackle lock. The chains and shackles then fell to the ground with an un-ceremonial _clunk, clink_. A few seconds later Gabriel's grey orbs were looking up into Kirara's bright ruby ones. As she spoke Kirara's words tumbled gently from her soft ruby lips.

"Gabriel it is good to see you again."

Her eyes then drifted to the unconscious half-breed vampire, which caused Gabriel to step in front of her.

"Sango was not part of the deal Kirara; no one in this room is to lay a finger on her or Miroku. If they do I will have to go against my word and not help you."

A soft smile graced her lips as she replied to Gabriel's words.

"Now Gabriel you know me better then that. I'm not one to go against my word and you know it."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tall figure holding the eldest Tokijin brother. What in all hell's was he doing there?

"What is he doing here? You can't possible believe that you can trust him."

A deep growl rumbled from within Gabriel's chest as he bared his fangs at Menoumaru. He trusted him as far as he could throw him which was far but not far enough.

His words caused Kirara to laugh wildly.

"Honestly Gabriel I trust him as much as you do however, he wants Ammon destroyed as much as we do."

Gabriel however wasn't sure what to think of what Kirara was saying. There were a few things that he was still worrying about.

"What are we going to do about Ammon's little prodigy Naraku. He may be young but he is not naïve."

Kirara then turned to both Sesshomaru and InuYasha. A slight smile on her lips as she did so.

"That my friend is why we have these two. Their father's DNA had a positive response to our blood. It was very regrettable that he destroyed himself after he learned what he had become and that his wife was dead. He didn't think he could hide what he had become from his son's.

Gabriel wasn't sure if he was buying what Kirara was saying.

"How do you plan on testing your theory?

Kirara's ruby orbs gently stopped on Miroku as she gracefully made her way toward Miroku. Her movements reminded him of a cat graceful yet alluring in a strange and predatory way. Kirara gently slid a blacked gloved finger over his smooth skin.

"I'm going to test my theory by using your soon to be son-in-law's blood lab skills. Tell him what I want done, won't you Gabriel."

The sounds of a soft moan caused Gabriel and the other vampires to quickly glance at Sango as her head bobbed from side to side. Kirara was at her side in an instant and slid a needle into her neck, releasing a sedative into her system.

"That should keep her out for a little while. Now where were we?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minutes later Miroku was checking the blood samples from both of the Tokijin brothers. Both had, had a positive reaction to the virus. Which only meant one thing to Kirara and Gabriel, both brothers would have the power to defeat the elder Ammon. That was as soon as their transformation was completed.

Sesshomaru slowly started to awaken from his slumber only to find himself a prisoner. InuYasha he saw was laying about two feet away from him. From what Sesshomaru could tell his little brother did not look well. Beads of sweat were building on his forehead, as his skin seemed to pale. Had these monsters already turned them into one of them? Sesshomaru's voice was raspy as he suddenly yelled at his captors.

"What is the meaning of this, what did you do to him?"

Gabriel and Kirara quickly turned their gazes toward Sesshomaru and then to InuYasha. Both were shocked at what they had saw the boys body was going into shock but why. Menoumaru held his hands up in defense as they glared at him.

**"All I did was taste him, the passing of blood hasn't even been completed yet."**

Miroku's slate colored orbs widened as he watched the transformation that was taking place on the slide.

"Master Gabriel, their blood cells are already mutating at a rapid rate. It's as if his blood has already been infected by a virus and the contact with the vampire virus has awakened it."

Sesshomaru shakily brought himself to his feet; his stomach was twisting into a knot as a wave of nauseas ness swept over him. He had to get away from these people he had to get InuYasha to safety.

Before Miroku even had a chance to glance at Sesshomaru's way again, he was startled as the twenty-six young old ripped his chains from the wall and did the same thing to InuYasha's. Sesshomaru then growled toward Gabriel as the moonlight shone on the pentacle that was draped around his neck.

Seconds later Sesshomaru collapsed to the floor, taking InuYasha with him. Gabriel then turned back toward Miroku and asked.

"So what you are saying is that we will have a hybrid of some kind? What is it that is dormant in their blood?"

"I am not sure Master Gabriel. If I have some more time, I can research the DNA strand."

Kirara's ruby eyes shined with thought as she looked at Miroku and then at Gabriel.

"I will give him time to do the research, however Gabriel their transformation will be completed tonight. You shall be the one to help me do this, after that I will let you come back to your daughter and son-in-law."

She then glanced down at Sesshomaru.

"We will have to keep a strong watch on this one. Perhaps we will have to find bait for these two brothers."

There wasn't much more that he could do, but do as Kirara asked.

"Very well Kirara you win, I shall do as you ask. I must ask though what is keeping you or anyone else from turning me in to Ammon. You know how much he despises me."

Kirara just smiled at Gabriel as she walked up to him. It almost seemed like she was purring as she ran a gloved hand over one of his high cheek bones.

"Now Gabriel you would be one of the last person that I would hurt. So a promise is a promise you and your family will be safe. As long as you give me a hand in what I need."

Kirara then turned her ruby pools toward all of the others that had come with her.

"The rest of you can go back to the Covent. Gabriel, Miroku and I have work to do. Kisa you know where you are needed now, go there now."

After Kirara had explained her plan to him Gabriel just shook his head.

"My daughter will never agree with any of this. Sango is not like that she has worked for years to control the demon inside of her. I can't ask that of her.

Kirara just smiled over at him as she answered him.

"I understand completely, that is why I plan to be the one to ask her instead."

Kirara then looked over at the two unconscious brothers, and then back up at Gabriel.

"You should go on and taste Sesshomaru's blood. It will help you with the tasks to come, you are paler then you should be. A small taste is all that is needed. Gabriel you are stronger then you think you are."

Kirara's ruby orbs caught the sight of the pentacle that now and forever scarred his once smooth chest.

"However for right now I want you to go and get our other guests. Once they are here we will have no problem getting the Tokijin brothers to take what _we _are planning on offering them."

"Kirara, you don't plan on changing them do you?"

The ruby eyed beauty gently ran one of her gloved fingers over one of Gabriel's cheeks.

"Now, Gabriel dear I never said anything of that nature; I just want Sesshomaru and InuYasha as well as your daughter to think over their answers carefully. Go now and invited them over, you have a wonder gift of persuasion, as do I. So Gabriel if you don't do this for me willingly, I could always force you too and then who knows what the out come will be."

Knowing that Kirara could seal off his mind and turn him into a mindless puppet if she wished, Gabriel just nodded as he turned to leave the house.

'_Don't worry Gabriel; your daughter is very aware of my gifts. So she will have no idea that you have done any of this on your own. I give you my word.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her head was pounding and the room seemed to spin every time she tried to move her head.

"Dad, what just happened here?"

"I'm sorry my dear your father isn't here at the moment. I sent him out on a little errand."

Sango was confused as she looked for the owner of the female voice. She was startled when a yellow two tailed cat with black paws, ears and a black diamond on her forehead; jumped onto her lap. The cat then started to purr as she rubbed her head against Sango.

When she lifted her head to look at Sango, she gave her identity away the second Sango saw her ruby colored eyes.

"You, What have you done with my father."

"I haven't done a thing to him dear, I merely asked him to go do something for me. If I threaten things that he cares about he does whatever I ask him too."

"I swear if you hurt him in any way I will make you pay."

Kirara just stared at Sango, before changing back to her human form. Her hair hung down to the middle of her back, Kirara's hair was blonde with black strands in the front and on the tip of each strand.

"I wouldn't think about causing Gabriel harm. I loved him long before her fell in love with Xethina. At first I had thought it to be a puppy love, however as time went on it turned into something more. Until you were conceived and then I knew that I could never have his heart; but his friendship was very precious to me. So in the end I was content to just be able to be near him."

"All that happen before my father got his soul back, now he is just a disgrace to you and your kind."

"You would be wrong Sango, soul or no soul I still love him. As low as it seems he has let himself go, the young ones that were here tonight know to respect him. In helping me he only one condition, that his family including your fiancée remain safe and protected from harm."

Sango watched as Kirara looked over at the two strangers that lay on the other side of the room. Kirara then turned her head quickly as she removed a glove she ran a sharp nail down Sango's face.

"Are you willing to help me as well? I guess we will learn that answer once your father as returned. Think about it before you say, your father did."

**(A/N: Sorry about the very late update, writer's block and a lot of other things got in my way. Enjoy **

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

14


End file.
